Remember Me
by Aleah Williford
Summary: Jordan has a dark past, and did some things she is not proud of. She survived the Raccoon City Nuke, and is now on her own until she was picked up by Arcadia. Alice/Claire, Chris/Jill, and OC/OC.


Summary: Jordan has a dark past, and did some things she is not proud of. She survived the Raccoon City Nuke, and is now on her own until she was picked up by Arcadia. Alice/Claire, Chris/Jill, and OC/OC.

Chapter 1: Awake, and Alive.

**Jordan's P.O.V**

I woke-up to the sound of the waves hitting the ship. I propped myself up on my elbows to get a good look around. It looked like I was in a nursing station, The last thing I remember was trying to escape the horde of infected. I looked down at my arms, I didn't see any bites, but on my left arm I saw I had some needles in my left arm. I firmly gripped the needles, and pulled them off. I let out a small yelp of pain. I watched the blood drip down my forearm. I wiped the blood on my blue jeans, then watch the wound heal itself within seconds. I fully sat-up. It finally came to me that I had the new T-Virus in me. All I remember was my name, and My mission for Umbrella, that I didn't complete, because they were complete assholes. I was getting a pounding headache trying to remember anything else, but nothing came to mind. I stopped trying. I got up to see where I was. As I stood up, I noticed I was fully healed of whatever happen to me. I heard the door open. When I looked over I saw two women standing, one had to be the nurse. She was short, african-american, and the other women was slightly taller, with long red hair, she stood tall, and strong, she must be the leader of the ship.

" You're up", said the nurse.

I stood silent, giving her a nod in agreement.

" I'm Claire, and this is Betty the ship's nurse", said Claire putting a hand out to shake.

" Jordan", I said shaking the redhead hand.

Once I let go, the room was silent until Claire spoke up again.

" Will since you look like you're a 100%, I will show you around", said Claire.

I nodded, and then let her lead the way. We walked up some stairs. and went into a room that looked like the control room. There were a couple people inside. They all look so flimar. They all looked at me, shocked. like I died, then came back to life. One stood out more than any of them. She had long, black hair, that was tied back in a ponytail. She had piercing blue eyes. Her right eyebrow was pieced. She looked to be in her early 20's like me. She looked the most shocked, and I could see in her eyes she wanted to cry. A small latin woman removed from her spot. and came up to me. I stood a couple inches taller than her.

" Hey, junior, do you remember me", asked The latin woman.

I tried to remember, but couldn't. I shook my head. She nodded, and put her hand out to greet herself. I gripped her hand, and I felt a memory come back to me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jordan was standing in front of a vending machine. She was wearing black, leather combat boots, with blue jeans, and a black polo shirt, with a small Umbrella sign on the left side of her shirt. Jordan has been working there for a short time. She was still in training. So she mostly did paperwork, until she got into the fun stuff. Jordan only knew one person there, She was a short, lantaino named Rain. She called her junior a lot, since she was going to be the youngest member of their team when she gets on, plus she is the newest member of the Umbrella Competition. Rain walking into the break room. She was wearing black leather combat boots, black combat pants, and a black t-shirt, with a bullet-proof vest underneath. Rain walked over, and sat-up on the counter. Jordan picked up a drink from the vending machine. She leaned againest a table facing Rain. _

" _Hey Junior, how are the reports coming along", asked Rain._

" _Good, but I wish my training would be done already", said Jordan._

" _We all had to do it", said Rain laughing a bit._

_Jordan smiled._

" _So how are you, and your girlfriend doing", asked Rain._

" _She still thinks it a bad idea for me to be working here. She think it's too dangerous for me.", said Jordan._

" _I been here for 3 years, and nothing happen to me", said Rain._

" _Yeah, I guess you living proof", chuckled Jordan._

_Just then, Rain pager went off. She read the message fast, then jumped of the counter._

" _Shit, there's an emergency at the Hive", said Rain._

" _I wish I can go. I never seen the Hive before.", said Jordan._

" _We can sneak you in, you have enough training, it probably just another false alarm." said Rain._

" _No, Alice will have my assi if I go.", said Jordan._

" _Suit yourself", said Rain as she left the break room._

_That would be the last time, Jordan would ever see Rain in awhile._

_**Flashback Ends**_

Jordan looked at Rain.

" You died at the hive", whispered Jordan.

" I almost died", corrected Rain.

" You're a tough bitch to kill", said Jordan chuckling a bit.

" Do you remember anything else", said Rain putting a hand on Jordan's shoulder.

" Not really, all I remember was my solo mission for Umbrella that I never finished, and that's when I start to draw a blank", said Jordan.

" It will come back in time", said Rain.

Jordan nodded. She then looked around Clare walked out with another female who stood the same height as Jordan. She had short dirty blonde hair, with blue eyes. Rain, and the other girl that stood out the most to Jordan where all left in the control room. Rain looked at the other girl. she looked really upset that Jordan didn't remember her. She walked out of the control room. Jordan watched her leave then faced back to Rain.

" Let me take you to your room, your stuff is there too", said Rain taking her hand away from her shoulder. The two walked out of the control room.

_**Later that night at the dining hall**_

Claire, and Jenn sat at one of the tables. Alice came, and sat next to Claire. Jordan walked in with Rain. Jenn stared at Jordan for a long time. Alice, and Claire noticed Jenn staring at Jordan.

" Her memory will come back soon Jenn", said Alice.

" It's all my fault", said Jenn.

" How?", asked Claire.

" We had a fight when she was starting to do solo missions for Umbrella. We had a fight, and I said I wish I never met her, she broke up with me, and walked out, hooked up with someone else later on, I wish I could take back the things I said", said Jenn upset.

" Shit", said Alice.

Before another word can be exchange Jordan, and Rain sat down with Jordan next to Jenn, and Rain next to Alice, across from Jordan.

" Jordan, How is you memory coming along", said Claire.

" It's coming back bit by bit, but nothing major", said Jordan.

" So Umbrella finally let you on a solo mission", said Rain.

" Yeah I had to do some stuff for Umbrella", said Jordan.

" Do you still work for Umbrella?", asked Claire.

"No, I found out how much asshole those people were, so I left and went against them, I wasn't going to be Umbrella's test subject much longer.", said Jordan.

" What kind of missions did you go on", said Rain.

" Steal files, kill soldiers, never innocent people.", said Jordan.

" When did you finish your training?", asked Rain.

" A couple of days after you guys went to the Hive", said Jordan.

" And you though I was dead", said Rain.

" Yep, I was the only one with the most training to go", said Jordan.

" How long have you been working there?", asked Claire.

" I was 17 still in high school, working as a interner for the head of security , I can't remember who it was. When I was 20 I started my training. I'm 23 now, so about 6 years working there.", said Jordan.

"Wow, your young", said Claire.

" Youngest of the family", said Jordan.

" How many brother or sisters do you have",asked Claire.

" One Sister, One brother, one is 27, the other 30", said Jordan.

" I only have an older brother, Chirs you will met him later", said Claire.

They finished eating in the dining hall. Jordan went outside to get some air. She was leaning against the rail of the ship. The wind blow through her short black hair. Jenn came from behind Jordan. She leaned against the rail next to Jordan.

" Jordan, you really don't remember anything, not even me?", asked Jenn.

" No, I'm sorry, were you a friend of mine or someone I worked with…."

" I was your girlfriend",interrupted Jenn.

" Girlfriend?", said Jordan confused.

" Yes, we known each other as kids, and started dating in the 6th grade, when I kissed you, we broke up in high school, but got bacl together a year later, we fought over a bad choice you made, you came back begging for forgiveness, and before you started going on missions we broke up again, I didn't want you to go, and I told you I never wished we met you, I wanted to forget you", explained Jenn.

Jenn placed a hand on Jordan's hand. A memory of the two meeting came to mind.

_**Flashback**_

_A 5 year old Jennifer was playing at the park. Her mother was at the park talking to the other moms at the park. Jenn was playing in the sand until, an older boy two times her age came, and started picking on her. The boy was her 9 year old brother, James. James pushed her down. Jenn heard running footsteps. It happen so fast, next thing she knew James was running away crying. Another 5 year old girl was standing over Jenn with a hand out to help Jenn up. When Jenn got-up, and dust herself off, she looked at the girl slightly taller, she had black hair like her, and dark green eyes. She was wearing dark, blue jeans, and a black t-shirt, and black vans. _

" _You Ok?", asked the girl._

" _Yeah I' Jennifer", said Jenn looking at the stranger._

" _Jordan", said Jordan._

_**Flashback Ends**_

" I beat up your brother", said Jordan.

" Holy Shit, you remember", said Jenn in shock.

Jordan gave a half smile, at Jenn current state of shock.

" What?", asked Jenn.

" Nothing" Said Jordan smiling.

" Is there anything else you remember", asked Jenn.

"Nope", said Jordan.

" Ok", said Jenn.

Jenn wanted Jordan to remember so she could say sorry to her before everything that happen before the world turned to shit. Jenn was happy she remember when they first met. Jenn did notice that Jordan had a confuse look on her face when she met everyone in the control room. Jordan knew Rain, Alice, and herself. Jenn just need to keep telling herself that time heals everything, but it she also knows time can break everything too.

Jenn gave Jordan a kiss on the cheek as she walked away. Jordan watch as she disappeared in the distance. Jordan then dropped her head and gave a little chuckle. Jordan was falling love all over again.


End file.
